Finally Alone
by Akira Yama
Summary: Ryuzaki decides that it's time for the regulars to reconnect and build up their bonds as a team. She leaves them in the wild and forces them to work together to survive. However, there's already division in the team due to relationships and instead of improving their teamwork, they are all taking the opportunity to have a free romantic get away. Rated M for later. Requested fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Hey guys, sorry I have been gone such a terribly long time. In freshman year of high school I had to get surgery on my back and a few months later I found out I only have a couple more years left due to the state of my lungs. After that, I decided to write my own stuff instead of fanfiction. I didn't think I would ever come back to be honest. However, a couple weeks ago, I got private message from a reader and they asked for a request. Needless to say (but I'll say it anyways) I was very surprised and shocked. Then I came back and found out the past year and a half I've had 15,000 plus readers loyally reading my stuff since I stopped posting. Again, I was so shocked. I decided to take the request and here it is.**

**I will be finishing this story no matter what. It's a request; I'd feel bad if it went unfinished. However, if I die before it's completed, I asked a friend of mine (Thanatos God of the Dead) to finish it after I am gone. If you go over and read his stuff, don't be so horrified. He started editting his stuff again and even has a live in Beta to go over it for him. I have left this story in good hands.**

**I will try my hardest not to keel over! The doctors say I will live to finish a Bachelor's degree! So I have at least 2 to 3 more years left!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Prince of Tennis.**

**_Thank you to cutemarty1999_  
I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for this request.**

* * *

"I still don't fully understand why we're going on this trip," Momoshiro grumbled as he leaned back into the van's seat. Ryoma didn't reply to his seat mate, but only pulled his hat back over his face and pretended to sleep. Momoshiro glanced at the shorter boy and snorted. He made to poke him in the spot he knew would get the biggest reaction.

"Well, Momoshiro, it's a team building exercise," Coach Ryuzaki replied as she glanced back at him using the rearview mirror. Momoshiro jerked his hand away and sat up straight at the first sound of her voice. He recognized the hidden threat behind her tone. Her gaze fell back to the road as she continued. "It's only for the next few days. I wouldn't just leave you if I thought you would die. I'll be back to get you."

"Alone in the woods," Fuji repeated the idea playing in everyone's heads. He chuckled softly and leaned back. "Could be fun." He looked over at Tezuka sitting across from him. "Could be romantic." He whispered so only Tezuka could hear.

Tezuka glanced at him but said nothing.

However, Tezuka was not the only one to hear Fuji's comment. Oishi flushed slightly at the words to pass the tennis genius's lips. He looked down at the red head sleeping against his shoulder and quickly looked away. Oishi had agreed with Coach Ryuzaki that the trip would be a good idea for their regulars to build better bonds as a team. It hadn't occurred to him that he would be alone with his lover without worrying about his parents or Eiji's family. The two could be alone together. He bit his lip and felt his heart pounding.

"A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste," Inui offered his voice dusted with amusement even though he didn't look up from his notebook. Oishi blushed redder as he looked up at the other sitting beside and across from him. On the other side of the data player, Kaido looked at Inui confused before returning to looking out the window, bored.

Momoshiro laughed. "Viper looks scared, huh, Echizen?" He said, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the bandana clad tennis player. Ryoma ignored the taller boy and continued to pretend that he was sleeping.

"What was that?" Kaido snapped, shooting a glare towards Momoshiro. "You wanna fight?"

"Oh, you wanna fight me, Viper?" Momoshiro growled, turning around to fully glare at the other man. "You think you could handle that?"

Fuji flinched as the heated words gained volume and shouting commenced. He sighed and looked over at Tezuka. The other man said nothing and took the slighter boy's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Just wait," he murmured so quietly Fuji was unsure he had actually heard him.

"Momoshiro! Kaido!" Ryuzaki's voice shocked everyone into a stone silence as it rose over the shouting. "If you don't shut up I'm leaving you on the side of the road and you can walk back to civilization!"

Oishi sighed and shook his head at the events that passed around him. He barely paid attention as the fighting ensued and merely flinched with Ryuzaki interrupted. He glanced between the two boys as they fumed and looked away. His thoughts were stuck on Inui's words. The tall quiet boy did not react to the ruckus and Oishi decided Inui was just being his creepy self. He felt uneasy as he stared back out the window as the trees whipped by.

* * *

The boys looked at each other and then at their supplies before them. In the distance they all heard the van as it drove away. A collective sigh escaped all of them. "Alright, well I guess first thing is the tents." Oishi said as he looked at the four tents compressed and unassembled at the top of the pile. Inui agreed and moved to one of the tents and began attempting to assemble it. A few attempts and he ended up with his wrists tied together against the folded, fabric shrouded poles. He flushed and cleared his throat. Kaido rolled his eyes and knelt beside him and helped release him.

"Oishi, you and Eiji go collect firewood," Tezuka said as he fell into the old role of captain. It had been awhile since he had been over them, but they all had to agree that the man would always be their captain. Fuji looked up at him in adoration, his blue eyes in view. "Inui and Kaido will dig a fire pit. Fuji, Momoshiro, Ryoma, and I will set up tents and go through the supplies to see what we actually have."

Oishi nodded and Eiji smiled brightly, finally snapping from his grogginess after having awoken from his nap. He gripped Oishi's hand and began pulling him down a path. Oishi laughed as he followed after him, allowing himself to be led.

Inui and Kaido moved forward and began the task of preparing a fire pit. As Kaido began digging Inui went in search of rocks to ring around the pit once it was dug. Tezuka looked around and saw Fuji already pulling up a tent.

"Ryoma! Get up!" Momoshiro's voice echoed. Ryoma sat on the edge of the clearing with a Ponta in hand and his back against a tree. He looked up and Momoshiro with little interest and took another sip of his juice. "Ryoma we have to get this done! Get up."

"I've never been camping before," Ryoma muttered around the rim of the can. "I don't know what to do."

"Really, never?" Momoshiro asked surprised. He took a step closer and held out his hand to Ryoma. "Get up, I'll show you." He offered, a lot gentler than his earlier demand.

Fuji smiled to himself as he pulled out the tent and began building the dome. "I think Momo likes Ryoma," he said quietly up at Tezuka as the taller man approached and picked up another tent. "What do you think?"

Tezuka brought his gaze to look at the other teen and barely shrugged before he too pulled the tent from its case and began forming another dome. Fuji laughed softly and looked away as he moved his tent a little further from Kaido as the hunched over form grumbled through his pit digging. Fuji noticed something shine in one of the paper bags as Momoshiro removed the last two tents and handed one off to Ryoma. "Viper I found a trowel." Fuji announced as he pulled it out.

Kaido glared at the brunette and snatched the mini shovel from Fuji's grasp. He stabbed it into the earth and began digging quicker. Fuji chuckled again. Tezuka followed his initiative and placed the tent a little further from the pit. Ryoma finished forming his own dome with Momoshiro's help and set it away from the pit. Momoshiro smiled with pride at the shorter member briefly before finishing his own tent and setting it away. He looked back at Kaido and scoffed. "What is that viper? That's not how you dig a fire pit-."

"You wanna fight?" Kaido growled whipping around and glaring at Momoshiro.

Fuji laughed and shook his head. "And it begins."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! I have been engulfed in work and been in and out of hospitals for the past month or so. I had mixed feelings about my job, but it paid so well so I'll stuck with it until the end of the summer! I'm back in school and have constant internet so yay!**

**I would like to express my gratitude to those who showed concern over my condition. Honestly, I have no qualms with my fate. It's only death. It's inevitable. There is nothing you all, I, or anyone else can do to stop it. Unless your Sam and Dean, but that's for a whole other story.**

**Really in the few years I have left I just have two things I want out of my life: to live as though nothing has change and spend as much time with my friends and family as I can. If there were one "last request" thing I have before I die it would be to meet Tom Hiddleston. Out of all the actors I love I would love to meet him because I think he is an amazing actor in every role he has ever played (he made Wallander interesting), and I think he is great as a human being. However, despite how much I love him and would love just to meet him on the street and talk and have a cup of tea or coffee or something, it probably will never happen and I'm okay with that. Well, not okay, but I accept it. Again, just one of the things that cannot be changed.**

**To all those who had questions, I hope I answered all of them. Am I scared? Only a little. It's something none of us expected so soon and nothing that any of us have experience in (us being my friends and family, and you all if you like). Again, it's inevitable. I feel like fear is a choice. I can choose to be frightened or I can choose to keep living as much as I can. I think that was all the questions.**

**Anyways, that's enough about me; on with the story.**

* * *

"How much firewood should we get?" Eiji asked as he added another limb to his pile under his other arm. Oishi was already heavily laden with limbs and twigs. "Do you think this is enough for right now? Should we get more?"

"Eiji, why are you so nervous?" Oishi asked gently as he walked behind the red head. He knew him to be energetic and excited, but never had he seen him full of such nervous energy. Only once had he seen Eiji nearly this nervous was on their first date. He soothed him with a warm hug that time.

"Well, um, this is the first time you and I have been alone. Like, literally alone. Sure the team is here two, but they aren't concerned about us. Your parents aren't here. My family isn't here. You and I are alone." Eiji blushed and readjusted his bundle of sticks. His arms curved widely around the large pile and made him look more uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with that?" Oishi asked gently moving closer. "You know I won't do anything you don't like. I respect you more than that Eiji. I care a lot about you."

Eiji smiled shyly and nodded. "I know, I don't know why I feel so nervous." He chewed his lip and laughed. "And it doesn't help that I'm also excited! I've never been camping. We can go hiking and make s'mores! Ryuzaki said there was a lake near here so we should swim tomorrow! That would be wonderful!" Eiji's words ran over themselves. He tumbled and Oishi knew that Eiji wasn't being completely honest. He was still nervous and was just trying to divert his attention.

"Do you think a kiss would help you calm down?" Oishi asked half teasing half serious. He knew Eiji liked contact, particularly when it was affectionate and caring.

"Yes," Eiji whispered sheepishly. Oishi smiled and scooted closer, minding the pile of wood cradled in his arms. Eiji smiled and leaned in closer. Their lips met in a very gently kiss. Oishi smiled as they pulled apart slightly. Eiji sighed happily and opened his eyes to look into his boyfriend's gaze. He leaned back into his boyfriend's space and caught Oishi by surprised as he kissed him back. It was still gentle, but there was something different behind it. Oishi felt Eiji tremble. He felt the tenacious lick to his lips. The wood and kindling fell from their arms as they decided to hold onto each other. Oishi pressed the kiss further, taking the initiative and letting Eiji's tongue enter his mouth and slide his own into his slender boyfriend's mouth and claiming him.

Then everything swirled and they pulled and pushed at each other. Their hands grasped and clawed as the kiss deepened and took control of both of them. When he began feeling light headed, Oishi pulled away and looked at where they had ended up. His hand was pushed up Eiji's shirt. Eiji was pushed against, what had been, a nearby tree and was now the only thing holding him up. His hair was mussed, his lips red and slicked. He looked disheveled and flushed and Oishi found himself want to lose control and make Eiji look more disheveled and flushed.

"M-Maybe we should head back," Eiji whispered, looking away from Oishi as his boyfriend pulled further back and removed his hands from Eiji's skin. "Um, it's getting late."

"Y-You're right," Oishi said looking away, knowing he had messed up. "They're probably worried about us."

Eiji forced a small laugh and smiled weakly, "Y-Yea."

* * *

By the time they reached the camp, darkness had begun to fall. The sun was setting over the trees. Oishi and Eiji emerged from the brush and the rest of the team looked at them. They dropped the sticks off beside Oishi and Tezuka's tent and Eiji waved happily at everyone. "What took you so long?" Kaido grumbled as he sat beside the fire pit. He had gone and found the lake and cleaned his hands after his project had finished.

"Sorry!" Eiji said enthusiastically as he walked over with some of the wood and some kindling. He set it down beside the hole as he sat down beside the put on the other side of Kaido. He smiled brightly as the other tennis player glowered. "We wanted to get lots and lots of wood for the fire!"

"Well looks like you did." Momo said smiling as he began to try and build a fire. He pulled out a packet of matches that had been left for them. He tried lighting the fire, but to no avail.

"Let Tezuka do it!" Fuji said with his serene smile in place. "He's great at lighting the fire."

Momo looked up at Fuji, an eye brow raised at his tone. Tezuka rolled his eyes and set up a bundle at the base of the wood and added a few matches with the carbon-phosphorous tips together and a leaf used as a wick to light kindling. He made two more starters like it and took a match and lit each one. Soon the kindling reached the larger branches and sticks and a fire was built. Darkness was enclosing around them. Long shadows tried to darken their haven in the woods, but the fire burned bright and everyone gathered around. Inui was the last to join after making sure the tents were far enough away not to be at risk for getting light up. However, he wanted them close enough that they were a ring of security. There was enough distance between each tent to allow privacy, but still close just encase something happened.

Fuji watched and noticed the distance between Oishi and Eiji and tried not to smile knowingly. He knew something happened, but now was not the time for being nosy. He shared his tent with his best friend; he would get the answers he wanted in due time.

"What are you scheming about?" Tezuka murmured looking at his boyfriend.

Fuji smiled up at him. "Nothing."

* * *

Night fell. Momoshiro had tried to build the roaring fire that the team sat around. However, Tezuka ended up starting the blaze when Momo failed and only managed to catch himself on fire. Now he sat with a bandage on his hand beside Ryoma. They had eaten their fire roasted dinner and now sat, sticks in hand and marshmallows over the heat. Eiji got his wish for s'mores.

Kaido's marshmallow lit up over the fire and he quickly blew it out. The rest of the team laughed. Momo's laugh could be heard over the rest. "What was that, Viper?"

"Shut up!" Kaido snapped shoving the burnt sugar in his mouth and glaring at the taller player. "I like them burnt."

Their bickering continued until Fuji cleared his throat. "Hey, you know what this campfire needs?"

"S'more s'mores?" Eiji asked cheerfully grabbing more chocolate and graham cracker.

Oishi smiled and shook his head. "You've been waiting for the occasion to tell that joke, huh?"

Eiji smiled wider and took a bite of his treat.

Fuji shook his head. "Besides that. How about some ghost stories?"

There was a hush around them as every eye fell on him. Tezuka sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. He should have known his boyfriend would be the one to come up with that idea.

"Let's make it more interesting." Inui piped in suddenly. "Let's have a competition."

"Awesome!" Momo agreed.

"The loser has to drink my latest concoction." Inui said reaching behind him and turning back to reveal a jar with a strange viscous, orange liquid inside.

Fear became palpable before the stories were even said. Glances were exchanged. Fuji chuckled. "Alright, sounds fun."

"I'll go first!" Momo cried excitedly. All eyes fell on him. He cleared his throat. "In North Dakota there is an indian graveyard. The graveyard is located near a road that leads between two cities. One night when the moon is shrouded in clouds, a young man is driving down this road on his way home from a party. He drives past where he heard stories of the graveyard recently uncovered. He sees a shape on the side of the road and as he draws nearer realizes it's a person. A young girl sitting all alone beside the side of the road.

"The young man pulls up near her and gets out. 'Hey!' he calls, 'Are you alright?' He stands beside the girl and looks down at her. She gives him no response. He tries again, but she refuses to answer him. She sits, knees to her chest, hands over her face, trembling. After a few tries he gives up and gets back in his car and drives away.

He gets closer to town and catches something in the corner of his eyes and looks in his review mirror. He panics at the site and forces his gaze back to the road. He's shaking from what he's seen, his heart racing the fast it hurts in his chest. Cold sweat begins to fall down his face." As Momoshiro told the story, his voice grew lower and thicker. Everyone moved forward, trying to catch every word.

"What did he see?" Ryoma asked quietly, looking at Momo from his seat beside him. Momo looked at him long and hard. Ryoma was trembling. He smirked and looked back at everyone.

"It was the girl. Or so he assumed. He looked back in his mirror and saw a skull dripping blood stare back at him with one eye still in the socket. The other hung on sinew down her bony cheek. He could still see where the skin sagged at her hair line where it was torn from her face." The group shivered. "He looked back at the road then at her and she was gone."

Everyone stared quietly. Eiji trembled, pressing closer to Oishi. Ryoma shook and hugged himself. Kaido scoffed. "Lame story," he grumbled, looking away.

"Oh really? You got one?" Momo snapped glaring at him.

"Of course," Kaido said with a smirk. Everyone turned their attention to Kaido who cleared his throat and leaned forward. The fire light caught every line in his usual scowling face, making him looked scarier than usual, darker. He smiled. The lines creased further. "A young girl lived alone in her house. Her parents were always away so they bought her a dog to keep her company. Every night the dog sleeps at the side of her bed and keeps her safe and reassured even at the darkest and loneliest times. One night the girl is awakened to a loud dripping. She gets up and investigates the kitchen. She cuts the sink on and off and goes back upstairs and crawls into bed. She lets her hand fall to the side of the bed and she feels a reassuring lick from her companion.

"She drifts off, but before she can fall asleep she hears the dripping sound. She gets up, checks the bathroom and cuts the sink off again. Again she crawls back into bed and lets her faithful friend lick her out stretched hand. As she drifts she hears the dripping again."

Kaido pauses and takes a deep breath and looks at the enraptured faces staring back at him. "She pinpoints the sound of the dripping to her closet. By now she's frightened, confused. There is no source of water to her closet. Standing, she draws nearer and nearer to her closet. She pulls open the door." His voice drops lower, becoming a semblance of a sympathetic whisper. "Her dog is hanging, it's throat slit and blood dripping from the end of its snout. On the inside of the door is a message writing in the hound's blood." He pauses and looks at every one before shouting. "Humans can lick too!"

Eiji scrambles for Oishi jumping in fright and trying to burrow into his for safety. Ryoma had jumped and pulled closer to Momo. Fuji sat, his usual smile on his face, but Kaido had seen him flinch into Tezuka and now sat shaking. Kaido smirked and sat back on his log that he shared with Inui.

Fuji chuckled all of a sudden. "That was actually pretty scary," he admitted with a nod. He smiled wider. In the lighting it looked pure evil. "Now, how about a really scary story?"

"Actually," Eiji squeaked still pinned to Oishi's side and wrapped securely in his boyfriend's arms. "A-Actually, I'm really tired. I-I think I'll turn in!" Eiji smiled weakly.

"Yea, me too," Oishi said standing and pulling Eiji into his arms and leading him away. "Night everyone."

"Now that you mention it," Momo said with a yawn. "I think I'll head for bed too. Didn't realize how tired I am, ha." He stood.

"It is late," Tezuka agreed standing up. "Everyone to bed. We need to be rested for swimming."

Fuji pouted, but smiled and nodded, following his boyfriend. Everyone separated to their respected tents. Fuji stole a kiss from Tezuka before going to his tent to meet Eiji and talk with him. Ryoma followed Inui to their tent and Kaido grumbled about shairing his tent with Momo. Oishi had already gotten in his sleeping bag when Tezuka joined him.

* * *

"Did you and Oishi have a fight?" Fuji asked bluntly as the two laid in the darkness together.

"W-Why do you asked?" Eiji asked trying to smile.

"You two just seemed distant when you came back from getting wood." Fuji smiled to himself. The jokes he could make with his own statement went through his head, but he suppressed the urge.

"Well, he and I were making out and… well…" Eiji blushed and chewed his lip. "It almost turned into something else and I don't know if I'm ready and I think I disappointed Oishi."

Fuji smiled. "Don't worry about it. Oishi loves you. He wouldn't want to do anything you don't like. You couldn't disappoint him, Eiji. He's crazy about you."

Eiji smiled. "You really think so?" He asked sheepishly.

"I know so."

"Have you and Tezuka done it yet?" Eiji asked quietly.

"Well," Fuji blushed. "No. He's been worried about university and I've been worried too." Fuji sighed. "I'm hoping we will soon though…"

Eiji smiled and scooched closer and hugged him. "It'll all turn out alright. You'll see."

* * *

Ryoma cowered on his side of the tent and tried to ignore Inui as he muttered the scientific names of the ingredients he added to his battery powered blender. He swallowed. One ingredient looked suspiciously like a beetle and he decided to bolt. He grabbed his stuff and scrambled towards the comforting sound of bickering and fighting. Momo and Kaido's tent shook as they got at each other's throats.

"Kaido!" Ryoma called. The player appeared, face read and glaring venomously at the younger player. "You wanna switch tents? S-Sleep with your boyfriend?"

Kaido's face reddened, but the anger subsided. Kaido nodded tersely and disappeared. A few minutes later he appeared with his stuff and made his way to the tent Ryoma had fled. Ryoma sighed happily and pushed his stuff into the tent.

Momo blinked. "Oh, so you're my new tent-mate."

Ryoma blushed and nodded. "Is that okay?"

"More than okay," Momo said with a shy smile. He blushed and scrambled over his words, "I-I mean, anyone's better than that dumb snake."

A smile spread over Ryoma's lips and he nodded. "At least you can sleep and not fight all night long."

"Heh, yea," Momo smiled and looks at Ryoma out of the corner of his eye and blushes. "W-Well, um, night."

"Night, Momo." Ryoma finished laying out his bed and slipped inside and curled up. He relaxed and curled up facing Momo.

He soon fell asleep. Momo stared at him awhile before following suit. However, Momo didn't fall asleep for awhile. Ryoma was so near and yet too far. He wished he could close the space between them. He closed the distance, but still felt too far away from the other boy. He bit his lip and leaned in. Ryoma was a heavy sleeper, he knew. If he stole just one forbidden kiss... Ryoma wouldn't know.

A sigh escaped Momo's lips. He fell back and turned away from him. He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything other than the boy sleeping so near to him.

* * *

**End**

**Hope you liked it. I will get the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
